Usuario discusión:Zeledi
� ¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Dialgapedia Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Zeleon. Aquí podrás dedicarte a hacer torneos, intercambios, entradas de blog, pokénovelas, artículos serios... con total libertad. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Pokemon shiny (Discusión) 17:28 5 ene 2010 Adopción Pokémon ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! Has adoptado a Archivo:Gliscor_OCPA.png Conoce Colmillo Hielo, Guillotina, Tijera X y colmillo rayo... Coloca en tu página de usuario este certificado. --Pokemon shiny 19:11 5 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡Perdona!!! Te confundí con otro usuario, perdóname. Has adoptado a Archivo:Pichu5-1-.gif Conoce Onda Trueno, Rayo, Trueno y Placaje eléctrico. --Pokemon shiny 19:13 5 ene 2010 (UTC) perdon perdoname ya no tengo el poekmon que buscas creo que se lo he cambiado a otro entrenador retirare la oferta cando tenga tiempo a y si kiers tengo otros shinys solo preguntame --Recolector pokemon 00:42 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Adopción ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! has adoptado a Archivo:Gligar_OCPA_hembra_2.png. Conoce Ataque arena,Terremoto, Despejar y Cuchillada --Pokemon shiny 20:31 6 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: Sobre el concurso de bichos, consiste en un tiempo de X minutos, tienes que editar al lado de las imágenes de esos pokémon lo máximo que puedas... X es igual a los minutos; todavía no está decidido. --Pokemon shiny 20:31 6 ene 2010 (UTC) � Borrar Si pasas el ratón por encima de tu avatar verás la opción borrar. Ahí puedes borrar el perfil. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 19:18 9 ene 2010 (UTC) : Ni idea. Lo mejor será que NUNCA entres en tu usuario Zeleon, y listo. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 19:49 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Hora ^^ tranquilo, pronto recibiras un correo con la hora, saludos --AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 02:20 13 ene 2010 (UTC) CONFIRMACIÓN DE DATOS Hola Zenny Este mensaje es para confirmar los datos de tu inscripción en el Torneo Fortuna: � Nick: Zenny Código de amigo: 3223-4679-5611 Usuario: Zeledi País: México Juego: Platino � Te falta: la lista con tus 20 Pokémon que participaran en el Torneo Horario en el que puedes usar tu Wi-Fi Confirmar si usaras el bono de Delila (si lo vas a hacer, ¿será en la ronda 1 ó 2?) Te recuerdo que: El Torneo empezara el 20 de febrero (si tienes un problema con la fecha, dilo) La Hora será a las 10:00am (México y Centroamérica) Tú Snorlax se te será entregado del 15 al 19 de febrero Gracias por inscribirte espero tu respuesta. La hora... mmm... bueno todo depende de los demás si tu asistes a excelente hora no habra problema tu batalla será efectuada a la hora que tengas el problema sería que me haya equivocado de hora o algunos tengan el reloj malo para mi a las 10:00 está bien porque es una buena hora pero el problema es que mis papás siempre salen mucho y nosotros tenemos que ir bueno saludos, yo digo que cambiare la regla de la hora saludos Hola Ya estoy registrado aquí. Polo 10:56 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Saludos Hola, soy Polo, el que te pasó el Celebi, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, escribo para decirte que me gustaría que te pasaras por Ciudad Dialga y me dijeras lo que te parece, por favor.Polo 13:20 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Saludos Hola, soy Polo, el que te pasó el Celebi, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, escribo para decirte que me gustaría que te pasaras por Ciudad Dialga y me dijeras lo que te parece, por favor.Polo 13:20 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Re Hombre no te puedo decir que no, aunque preferiría que no lo hicieses porque la gente que entre aquí no sabrá que artículos son verdaderos y cuales no. Te recomiendo crearlo como una subpágina de usuario� ;) --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 20:27 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Ciencia al poder Hola, he visto que has dejado un mensaje de bienvenida a Andrés, pero no debes hablar mal de otra gente en páginas de discusión. Él (ciencia) puede leerlo y sentirse ofendido... y no lo veo necesario, cada cual tiene sus gustos y preferencias� :). Espero que lo entiendas. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 14:19 22 ene 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que decir eso, si no te cae bien no hables de él y punto. Además lo de poner la plantilla es una cosa totalmente normal, ten en cuenta que así no te encargaba ningún trabajo (porque aunque sea de buena onda no puede hacerlo) y que sería más trabajo para él avisarte personalmente. Eso no tienes que tomartelo a mal; cada uno es como es. Mmmm... yo también estoy inspirado jaja --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 09:35 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Combate ¡Claro que lucharé otra vez contra ti! Siempre es un placer. Por cierto ¿Tu gimnasio tiene medalla? El mío sí, y se la doy a quien me derrote. Polo 14:26 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Re:Hola!!! Sí. Para espacios en la portada pregunta a I.E Pokemon aquí [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 14:29 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Perdona ¿Podrías ponerme tu medalla en mi página de usuario (por cuando te derroté y luego te pasé el celebi), por favor?Polo 16:12 23 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Combate te hecho un combate por la medall si ganas te doy la medalla si pierdes tu me la das.1 pokemon contra 1.O.k...AnGeL 20:03 23 ene 2010 (UTC) No quiero premios solo la medalla.Si ganoAnGeL 20:06 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Porque no ahora mismo mi nick es ANGEL Y mi codigo es2493 5374 6654.Dime tus DATOS Y empezamos.AnGeL 20:15 23 ene 2010 (UTC) VOOYY...AnGeL 20:36 23 ene 2010 (UTC) la revancha puedes usar otro pokemon te daré la medalla.AnGeL 20:40 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Donde te dejo la medalla.AnGeL 20:50 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Combate Te avisaré para luchar en cuanto pueda hacerlo. Polo 21:37 23 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Medalla Vista ¡Vaya! Veo que has ganado la Medalla Vista. ¡Enhorabuena! Yo también la tengo. ¿Qué pokémon usaste tú? Yo usé a Bastiodon. Polo 10:56 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Bien, pues ya lucharemos. Si quieres una revancha, la tendrás. Por cierto, pronto empezará un proyecto relacionado con los líderes de gimnasio de dialgapedia, y todo el que quiera ser líder tendrá que inscribirse en él, así que nosotros también tendremos que hacerlo. Polo 16:32 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo La firma � o rayos! si que me tardo en responder, bueno para que salgan enlaces tienes que ir a una opción que dice "MAS" en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla cuando le des clic, escoge preferencias y dale clic. ya en preferencias tienes que estar en la pestaña de "Datos personales". Por allí dice "Su apodo (para firmas)" escribe lo que quieras allí. Yo por ejemplo, le puse links para imagenes y mi usuario. Tu si quieres escribe algo como "El #1 en todo". Es tu elección. Adios y suerte AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 17:00 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Hora del Torneo � Un anuncio a todos los participantes del Torneo Fortuna Por favor, leer detenidamente, gracias: Torneo Fortuna#Hora: AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 17:33 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Entonces � si quieres yo lo puedo hacer por ti, solo dime como quieres que se mire Lo puedo hacer en unos minutos ^^ Adios AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 17:39 24 ene 2010 (UTC) RE Es un proyecto, no un artículo. Sólo hay que dedicarse a crear y mantener las ciudades y sus gimnasios y crear artículos de rutas y ciudades de los videojuegos. Polo 18:35 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo La medalla murciélago es de Ciudad Murcidi. A lo mejor puedo luchar el próximo fin de semana. Polo 19:27 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo La imagen � aqui está la imagen, espero te guste: thumb Adios --AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 20:57 24 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: la imagen es un poco grande tu gimnasio quiero ser un asistente.mi codigo amigo es 0131-3185-4297.attepkpkmpkm 00:21 25 ene 2010 (UTC) y me precentare como pkmpkmpkm,como nombre de usuario cuando con lo del torneo fortuna cuando puedes yo desde la 1:00PM en adelante dime cuando puedes tu en mi pagina de discucion ok?thumb un aviso te pido que no cambies el nombre de mi edificio o me temo que tendré que cambiar mi edificio a otro lugar ok?pkpkmpkm 00:33 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy Frnco14 y queria retarte a una pelea y ser amigos, tu mandame tu friend code, el mio esta en mi pagina de usuario.Hablamos Usuario:Frnco14 9:41 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Tu firma Uuf! fue una semana dificil para mi (en realidad sigue siendo) tareas, trabajos, reuniones, fiestas, cuates, bla, bla. Estuve muy presionado está semana y sigo estandolo XP Ejem, volviendo al tema, para que salga tu firma parecida a la mía haces esto: Zenny the Celebi's fan link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado Quedaría algo así: Zeledi el mejor, el numero uno!!! link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 22:20 26 ene 2010 (UTC) pelea oye quisiera enfrentarte a una pelea en tu gimnasio.--balo 01:04 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Gimnasio Oye me gustaria retar a tu ''Gimnasio dime cuando puedas en mi discusion --'I am ₯ '- ¿Querias algo? 07:03 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Revancha ¿Qué tal si nos echamos hoy mismo el combate?Polo 10:13 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Color Como pongo el color de fondo de mi ciudad en amarillo. Como has hacho la imagen esa de Pueblo Bosque Dorado?Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 17:33 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Combate Ahora puedo luchar. Polo 18:43 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Combate Ahora puedo luchar. Polo 18:43 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo VOY PARA EL WI FI. Polo 19:15 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Usuario del mes Pásate por Usuario del mes. Te espera una grata sorpresa. Polo 19:47 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Claro que volveremos a luchar y, hazme caso, pásate por Usuario del mes. [[Usuario:Víctor Alfaro Rudilla|Polo 19:57 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo]] Te has pasado por allí. Tu también puedes proponer a alguien. Polo 20:10 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo ¿Qué mejor razón que crear un pueblo con su gimnasio, con un intro y todo? Polo 20:13 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Pues que está muy bien. Pero si crees que yo me merezco más el puesto (yo no lo creo) proponme. Polo 20:26 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo No digo eso, sólo es que me parece que te mereces ese puesto y podrías llegar a ser un gran administrador... Y, cambiando de tema, la plantilla del proyecto del que te hablé está casi acabada. El proyecto serviría para que creáramos los pueblos y ciudades con sus respectivos gimnasios. ¡¡¡Y no te olvides de que volveré a luchar contigo!!! Polo 20:51 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Torneo Celeste Únete al Torneo Celeste y gana sus grandes premios.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 21:32 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Problemas con firma � Ya se que tiene tu firma, abajo de donde dice "Apodo para firmas" hay una frase que dice algo como "Tratar firma como wikitexto" tiene que estar el cheque puesto en el cuadrito de la izquierda, y si te sale error entonces quitale algunas cosas que no sean importantes, Espero haberte ayudado y lo siento si te cause algun problema adios Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 00:00 30 ene 2010 (UTC) torno equilibrio si puede ser mi combate contra ti puede se hoy o mañana a las siete, a mi nombr y codigo de amigo esta en mi mi pagina de usuario.Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 12:12 30 ene 2010 (UTC)Han cambiado nuestro combate al 7 de febrero.Me puedes dar tu nombre y codigo de amigo en tu juego.Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 12:24 30 ene 2010 (UTC) OK ^^ � No te preocupes, esta bien que me preguntes que bien te quedo la firma, felicitaciones. Y si, eres de los pocos que ya me mandaron su lista xP tal vez te regale la milotic porque eres el unico que ha confirmado. Espero que tambien te halla llegado la noticia del cambio de hora, verdad? bueno fue un placer ayudarte. Cualquier cosa me avisas, adios! Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 18:11 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Revancha Quiero la revanch, pero ahora un combate 6 contra 6 nivel 100. Nick:Larry FC:446924464981 Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 20:45 30 ene 2010 (UTC)Te espero. No se valen legendarios.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 21:27 30 ene 2010 (UTC) retador frnco14 me ha logrado vencer,ya puede retartepkpkmpkm 17:39 1 feb 2010 (UTC) ok Pero dime que dia podemos pelear Usuario:Frnco14 13:49 01 feb 201 (UTC) Por mi esta bien ahorita pero no tengo tu nick ni tu codigo, los mis estan en mi pagina de usuario Ya me meti al wi-fi, te espero uy verdad y sera nivel 100 o libre Okay Buena pelea Ya esta bien quiero el charizar Usuario:Frnco14 15:05 01 feb 2010 (UTC) Re Claro pero tengo que saber tu clave amigo y tu nombrepkpkmpkm 19:45 1 feb 2010 (UTC) perdon por hacerte esperar pero estare conectado el resto del dia por si aparecespkpkmpkm 21:25 1 feb 2010 (UTC) recuerda que mi clave amigo es la que esta en mi discusion,no la del centro de clonacionpkpkmpkm 21:29 1 feb 2010 (UTC) si es real,no estaba porque estaba comiendo ya te esperopkpkmpkm 00:49 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!! Es (si no me equivoco) el primer pokemon legendario que tengo, gracias nuevamente Usuario:Frnco14 19:46 1 feb 2010 (UTC) PD: En el torneo cronometro me toca pelear con Tacomon tengo entendido que tu peleaste con el, en una escala del 1 al 10 cuanto le pondrias? de todos modos gracias Contrato de Asistente Vi lo de Pueblo Bosque Dorado y en gimnasio decia que buscabas asistentes y te queria pedir que si yo puedo ser uno claro si aceptas.--balo 02:03 2 feb 2010 (UTC) batalla bueno tu pon el dia pero que sea despues de las 14:00 horas de mexico sera una batalla doble 2 contra 2--balo 02:54 3 feb 2010 (UTC) ahora que tal si ahora--balo 22:39 3 feb 2010 (UTC) fc datos codigo amigo 2063-0742-5110 y nombre Balo--balo 22:59 3 feb 2010 (UTC) a es asi 2063-9742-5110--balo 23:20 3 feb 2010 (UTC) quieres ser mi amigo que los rotom te acompañen 13:48 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate No, mi nombre en el juego es Carlos y mi juego es el pokemon perla.Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 14:08 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Este mensaje es destinado a líderes de gimnasio Hola Zenny. Usa esta plantilla que he creado para informar que eres líder de gimnasio Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 16:13 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Carlos96 Para el torneo en el que tengo que luchar contigo.Mi clave a cambiado. Carlox 1634-5031-2072 Estare por el wifi de vez en cuando haber si te veo.Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 19:21 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Carlos96 Para el torneo en el que tengo que luchar contigo.Mi clave a cambiado. Carlox 1634-5031-2072 Estare por el wifi de vez en cuando haber si te veo.Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 19:21 6 feb 2010 (UTC) si si quiero si si quiero ser asistente y en cuanto a mi elemento favorito es el fuego y asi entonses pongo mi nombre de usuario en la pagina del gymnacio--balo 03:52 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Reto Te Retare despues de ganarle a Victor --'I am ₯ '- ¿Querias algo? 07:18 7 feb 2010 (UTC) HOLA � Fundador de una ciudad: He hecho esta plantilla, para que la coloques en tu usuario. � Yo 10:15 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Podiamos Podiamos aparte de hacer un combate de torneo tambien por medallas.Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 12:09 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Te estoy esperando en el WI-FI Carlos96 Manaphy Oye, cuando luchaste conmigo no usaste a Manaphy, pero quería decirte otra cosa. Tu pueblo y tu gimnasio son de difícil acceso, así que si quieres, anúnciate en El Rincón de la Publicidad y deja un enlace allí. Polo 17:13 7 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Torneo Equilibrio Te ganó Carlos en el torneo equilibrio, ¡vaya! No lo esperaba. Tú y yo estamos al mismo nivel, ya que de dos combates, yo gané uno y tú el otro, pero yo vencí a Carlos sin problemas. Sobre el pokémon favorito, no hace falta usarlo en combate. El mío por ejemplo es Treecko y no lo uso. Y si tienes alguna duda sobre el torneo equilibrio, dímelo, ya que lo organicé yo. Polo 14:22 8 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Tempestaoscura Pásate por Tempestaoscura, estoy seguro de que te gustará. Polo 14:55 10 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Zeledi aun Pokemon Shiny no me a dicho que me encarge del gimnasio pero con gusto aseptaria tu reto--balo 01:37 11 feb 2010 (UTC) hola quieres ser mi amig@ que los rotom te acompañen 21:32 11 feb 2010 (UTC) pkmpkmpkm es de confianza el es de confianza como para dejarle para que clone mi pichu color pikachu--balo 04:22 14 feb 2010 (UTC) mmm...PkmnPkmn me puede clonar mi Grotle shiny??? mmm ya te lo he dicho ¡¡¡Felíz San Valentín!!!Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 17:09 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: Ciencia al Poder Tranquilo, Ciencia al Poder no se ha registrado. Sólo vino para defenderse de los insultos que la gente le estaba diciendo en mi blog. ¡Y feliz San Valentín a ti también! Polo 17:58 14 feb 2010 (UTC) se lo dare espero y lo sea ese pichu es el ultimo que me queda--balo 18:09 14 feb 2010 (UTC) hola el viernes lo tengo libre que los rotom te acompañen 14:17 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: Arceus Si consigo uno te daré un clon. Polo 15:05 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Vale Pero esta semana no puedo, la semana que viene Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 15:40 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Fortuna � El Torneo se llevara acabo mañana, 20 de febrero. Recuerda que la hora no es precisa (más información [[Torneo_Fortuna#Hora:|-->aquí<--]]) Para saber quien es tu contrincante entra aquí, ten en cuenta que el orden puede variar. Tienes hasta mañana para responder este mensaje, el Snorlax puedes pedirlo cuando quieras. Ya has entregado tu lista de Pokémon, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Espero la pases bien, saludos. Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gifMmm no tengo nada mejor que poner� :( 17:31 19 feb 2010 (UTC) por la noche que los rotom te acompañen 19:13 19 feb 2010 (UTC) batalla en el torneo � a bueno tu tranquilo tu oponente es GALLADE seguro estara (es de los mas interesados en el torneo) ademas de que el es de el salvador por lo que tiene el mismo horario que tu dejale un mensaje Usuario:GALLADE espero la pases muy bien adios Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gifMmm no tengo nada mejor que poner� :( 20:02 19 feb 2010 (UTC) ola esta bien yo creo k como a las 3:00 esta bienGALLADE 20:33 19 feb 2010 (UTC) en españa que los rotom te acompañen 20:43 19 feb 2010 (UTC) mi code friend 0904 3793 0032 y mi nombre CHEMA que los rotom te acompañen 0904 3793 0032 y mi nombre CHEMA Pd:espera 5m.que los rotom te acompañen 21:07 19 feb 2010 (UTC) contesta ya que los rotom te acompañen 21:20 19 feb 2010 (UTC) ok te apunto y luchamosque los rotom te acompañen 21:49 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo solo hablale a jose y que te diga 4 numeros y tu dile otros 4 numeros. Despues me los dicen a mi y yo les digo con que pokemon batallara algo largo el proceso jeje pero bueno. Los espero, adios Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif Mmm no tengo nada mejor que poner :( 21:57 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneos ¿tu, descalificado? ¡Pero claro que no! como tu si me hablaste y el no se presento si ninguna escusa entonces tu eres el ganador. A menos que mañana me venga con una buena escusa tendrán que pelear mañana pero por el momento tu pasaste. Te tocara enfrentarte contra uno de nosotros dos (kovansky o yo) talvez sea la proxima semana para que se afloje un poco la cosa. Sobre el Torneo Fábrica, me alegra que te hayas apuntado. Al parecer le intereso a muchos. Solo que hay un problema, alguien más ya aparto a Charizard por lo que tendrás que elegir a otro pero no hay ningun problema, espero. Como el torneo está empezando puedes cambiar a los Pokémon que rentaste si quieres. Bueno te deseo suerte amigo y gracias por participar en el torneo fortuna adios PD: yo fui el único que batallo XP jaja Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif Mmm no tengo nada mejor que poner :( 04:18 21 feb 2010 (UTC) : Por cierto, para ti es domingo pero para mi es sábado jaja pero no te preocupes tratare de hacerlo el domingo Casa de los Horrores Me preguntaba si puedes ser uno de los entrenadores de la casa de los horrores. Polo 17:14 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Ahora no puedo porque me voy al carnaval dentro de poco. Polo 17:38 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Semifinal Torneo Fortuna La semifinal será este sábado. La hora ustedes la deciden con su rival. Esperamos la pases muy bien. Más información as clic aquí SUERTE Y FORTUNA Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¡As clic en el Pichu y dejame un mensaje!! 01:30 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Aviso Si eres Fan de LoS TrioS pues no te pierdas su segunda temporada. También te dejo la plantilla de la pokénovela de LoS TrioS: Espero que disfrutes con esta pokénovela tan emocionante. (10:30)~(España) Re:Permiso Concedido. Pero quiero un combate contra ti para conseguir tu medalla de gimnasio :) --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 14:54 24 feb 2010 (UTC) :Puedo ser uno de tus asistentes? Me encanta la ciudad. Por cierto, todavía no tengo la medalla de ciudad Dialga, porque no me he enfrentado a victor. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 21:19 24 feb 2010 (UTC) batalla bueno pues mi horario es igual al tuyo para mi es mejor luchar de lunes a viernes, si tu puedes entonces mejor el sabado tengo un compromiso de familia y tal vez no pueda estar todo el dia bueno espero nos pongamos de acuerdo con algun horario PD: me muero por pelear contra ti ;) Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¡As clic en el Pichu y dejame un mensaje!! 21:12 24 feb 2010 (UTC) BOSQUE DORADO Hola, donde isite eso del bosque dorado q va en tu firma???? Sq necesito aser 1 para el gimnasio lunar!!! Saludosss!!!!!!!! CokEeEeE!!!!! 01:12 25 feb 2010 (UTC) batalla en este momento puede batallar, bueno no en este momento sino dentro de 30 minutos porque me tengo que ir a almorzar, asi que te espero Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Me pregunto... ¿Como le hacen para poner colores a la firma? 21:08 26 feb 2010 (UTC) : Muy bien, tu tienes que luchar con Manetric, Altaria, Milotic y Latias, y yo peleare con Gyarados, Slaking, Garchomp y Dusknoir. Te estare esperando en el wifi :: gracias tu tambien eres bastante fuerte, pero sobre todo suertudo, Eres el primero que lucha con un legendario!! bueno pues todavia no se acaba el torneo, falta que pelees contra el que perdio de la otra batalla para decidir el tercer lugar. Bueno fuiste un oponente bastante fuerte te felicito a ti también. Bueno todavia puedes ganar a el seviper shiny. Saludos amigo te deseo lo mejor, y también gracias por inscribirte a mi otro torneo. --Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Me pregunto... ¿Como le hacen para poner colores a la firma? 22:44 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Roto Se me ha roto el juego del platino y estoy esperando a que salga el heart gold y soul silver, mi sustituto en el gimnasio es Arasero01, aunque no sea muy bueno tengo que tener un sustitto.Si quieres pelear contra mí ya te aviso cuando me arregle el pokémon platino Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 08:44 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Tu ciudad Para lugares de tu ciudad, no crees subpáginas en tu usuario, :D I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 19:17 28 feb 2010 (UTC) :Perdona, debo pediros perdón a los dos. Yo te dije eso. Y es que por aquel entonces todavía no habían creado la liga tempestaoscura y solo habia alguna ciudad aislada como ciudad Dialga. Culpa mía. Ahora la puedes cambiar a una página normal. Espero no haberte causado molestias :) --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 20:59 2 mar 2010 (UTC) ::No tienes que pedir disculpas, la culpa fue mía. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 21:12 2 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya soy administrador!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tenía que decírtelo: ¡Ángel y yo ya somos administradores!Polo 20:16 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Cambio de planes Ahora se puede luchar en la Liga 2010 con cuatro medallas. [[Usuario:Víctor Alfaro Rudilla|Polo 20:36 1 mar 2010 (UTC)]] hola podrias entrenar a mi Archivo:Shaymin_OCPA.pngque los rotom te acompañen HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 14:59 3 mar 2010 (UTC) OK Acatado el tema de tu ciudad....Pero no digas "Personas supremas" porque en esta wikia, aunque no tengas ningún poder todos somos iguales. (Te he visto redirigir una página de tu Pueblo como motivo "Órdenes Supremas") :D I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 15:00 3 mar 2010 (UTC) shaimin esta al lv 39. Subemelo al 100. Te lo doy ahora (si puedo). Es legalque los rotom te acompañen HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 21:38 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Para todos los lideres de gimnasio Ya que ustedes no se ganaron las medallas sin una pelea tendreis que pelear contra mi persona si me ganan ganaran la medalla especial --'Dialga' 'Palkia' 03:18 4 mar 2010 (UTC) :Lee las reglas en ciudad especial,mi code esta en mi pagina dame el tuyo --'Dialga' 'Palkia' 02:05 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Reto Te reto a un combate por tu medalla este fin de semana. Pásame tu MSN. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] ... [[Pueblo Venisow|''Descubre pueblo Venisow...]] 21:07 4 mar 2010 (UTC) : No podemos pelear por las dos medallas a la vez por varias razones. La primera es que cada gimansio tiene sus normas, así que solo podrías ganar mi medalla peleando en mi gimnasio y yo en el tuyo. La segunda es que para retarme como líder debes vencer a uno de mis aprendices. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] ... [[Pueblo Venisow|''Descubre pueblo Venisow...]] 14:20 5 mar 2010 (UTC) :: LLevo media hora esperando pero no me has aceptado al MSN. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] ... [[Pueblo Venisow|''Descubre pueblo Venisow...]] 21:09 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Combate de gimnasio Te reto Plumi 18:45 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Deberías poner esto en tu pág de usuario Espero que ganes la última medalla que te queda para la liga, XD. Cuando consiga un Arceus te pasaré uno (de evento).Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 15:34 9 mar 2010 (UTC) PWF quieres unirte a esta dialganovela? Yo 00:17 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Batalla Tenemos una batalla pendiente por tu medalla. Esta tarde si puedes. Si quieres conseguir la mia debes vencer a uno de mis aprendices (DP o Balo) antes de retarme. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 15:53 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Liga 2010 Puedes apuntarte, ya que has ganado 3 medallas y tienes otra tuya, en total son 4, que es lo mínimo exigido. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 12:47 13 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Jirachi Sí me interesaría, gracias por la oferta. Ya quedaremos para intercambiarnos los legendarios. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 20:18 13 mar 2010 (UTC) el viernes que los rotom te acompañen HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 18:01 16 mar 2010 (UTC) me lo devuelves hoy que los rotom te acompañen HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 17:07 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Pelea Quisiera una pelea por tu medalla ;) --'Dialga' Palkia 00:51 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Arceus Ya tengo el arceus de evento Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 11:56 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Arceus Ya tengo el arceus, cuando quieras cambiamos los legendarios. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 09:42 2 abr 2010 (UTC) si acepto el reto sera batalla doble si yo pierdo tendras mi medalla si no tu me das las tuya que dises sasuke44 esque llevo tiempo sin entrar. El viernes que los rotom te acompañen HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 12:30 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Te reto Lucha conmigo ahora, por favor. El maestro de tipo roca 18:50 9 abr 2010 (UTC) mi shaimin devuelvemelo que los rotom te acompañen HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 20:20 9 abr 2010 (UTC) HI! Zenny.¿Te diste cuenta?, vamos a pelear en La Liga 2010,yeah hace tiempo que no peleo con alguien tan fuerte yupiiiiiii Franco Soy todo oídos 19:41 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Rollbacker Te he dado el permiso de reversor. Saludos, 00:51 22 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola Zeledi! ¡Felicidades por tu cargo de reversor! [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Ángel Shiny']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc ~ A WOWiki... 20:24 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Sí me interesa Sí me interesa el jirachi. Y ¡enhorabuena por tu puesto de reversor! El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 20:12 23 abr 2010 (UTC) Pelea Hola te quiero echae una pelea pokemon para ganar tu medalla. 1 en que nivel los pokemones y cuantos?? 2 se puede usar legendarios? 3 de donde eres? 4 podria ser el viernes 30/04/10? ahy figamos la hora dependiendo de donde eres 5 mi codigo es 1333 6696 3588.usuario:diegox12360 Tu Gym Quisiera reatarte,porque también soy de México , dime cuando.WTPOT7CE 02:35 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Preferiría el domingo El viernes a las 2:30 estoy recién llegado del instituto, y tengo que clonar el arceus, así que preferiría el domingo. Y sobre los poderes de reversor, ahora te explico algunas cosas sobre ellos: 1.Puedes deshacer las ediciones de los usuarios que hayan hecho algo mal o hayan cometido un vandalismo. 2.Puedes revertir ediciones, lo cual quiere decir que deshaces todas las ediciones de un usuario en una página. Entonces, hasta el domingo. Si me surge algún problema te aviso. Y, por cierto, podíamos echar un combate. El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 13:54 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Re OK lei tu mensaje y te avisare cuando alla vencido a uno de tus aprendices.--Diegox12360 18:17 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Centro de Entrenamiento Quiero el Servicio Real .Te doy un Squirtle Shiny Nivel 1. Mi Nick :Lucas FC: 2579 5967 8586. 5 Generation~'Need something?'~Sonic Wiki 22:52 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Casi lo olvido,quier que el servicio sea paracetamol mi totodile y que llegue al Nivel 100. Es para(es que puse paracetamol en el mensaje anterior) totodile. Mis datos reales(hg) son estos: Nick: Ethan FC:1591 7520 9546. 5 Generation~'Need something?'~Sonic Wiki 23:20 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Si evolucionalo. Si sigues ahi ya estoy en el wi fi conectado . 5 Generation~'Need something?'~Sonic Wiki 00:27 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Wow Con solo ver los stats de tu empoleon supe que tome la mejor decision. Y una pregunta ... ¿Aceptas aprendices de crianza? 5 Generation~'Need something?'~Sonic Wiki 00:43 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Entregamelo el Lunes,por que el fin de semana no estare disponible. 5 Generation~'Need something?'~Sonic Wiki 18:57 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Con aprendiz no me referia a serlo en el Centro de entrenamien,me referia a que si me dices como entrenas a tus pokes ,te doy lo que sea que quieras por el secreto y no copiare tu idea , te lo juro. 5 Generation~'Need something?'~Sonic Wiki 19:05 30 abr 2010 (UTC)